witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Altered Metabolism
Still confused by mechanics The experiment, described in Notes section, shows that the talent negates the poison, not toxicity. Altereted metabolism doesn't seem to do anything about toxicity - no special effect indicator, still same red hallucinogenic blotches, same pounding in ears at critical level, vitality loss on potion consumption at critical level... So, in-game description of the talent looks correct to me after all. Where would one find "something you know is poisoned"? Never had such a consumable item; failed potions give random effects, poison - the least frequent. The case is, I had an interesting issue, when altered metabolism failed to negate imbibed poison: I used 8 failed "unknown" potions in succession, some of which caused blindness, some pain, some showed no special effect indicator while green vapours around Geralt were seen (I suppose, those were poisons applied, but blocked by the talent). And then after some potion poison effect DID worked - both indicating and vitality draining. Either it was bug or the talent provides some chance of failure. So, such a metabolism is really of a dubious value - to benefit from it, player should waste time consuming indefinite amount of ill-effect potions and, when is finally poisoned, one has but few seconds while the bonus of talent is active. Did I mention that player is most likely to be blind at this moment and suffer torturing pain in abdomen? When I first read this talent's description, I thought it hints the Black Blood potion. Apparently, the game engine doesn't consider this potion as poison injection - nothing seemingly changes after the Altered Metabolism is picked, indicator of Black Blood appears on the ring of active effects, just as always, and nothing else happens. Text, describing the potion, is for fun only. Well, there are some ironically-misleading notes in journal notes - about cockatrice, for instance. Folklore :) Some scrutinous fish 13:09, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :It's not a talent i ever sought (and i played the game through from start to finish 30 times). Personally i found it completely useless. The information about it in this wiki comes from other players who used it ... i tried to fix up the grammar and layout but i have no experience with that particular talent — Game widow (talk) 11:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, my main point was that article is inconsistent - demonstration shows exatly the opposite to what was stated. I've never found a consumable item which is poisoned for sure, and if there was one it would realy help to come to a conclusion. If you do know of such an item, please let me know. Because if there isn't one, article is obviously misleading. Some scrutinous fish 16:05, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Altered Metabolism DOES work fine I was not sure on how to integrate this in the actual page, so i just write it down here and hope somebody sees it. The positive effects of Altered Metabolism are active when you have an toxicity of 51 or higher. I tested and confirmed this in the fight with the striga. Her attacks very often cause the Pain-Effect on the witcher. But with the talent Altered Metabolism, as soon as i have a toxicity of at least 51 i don't get any Pain-Effect. When (in the same battle) i drink a white honey potion and thus have a toxicity of 0, the striga can cause the pain-Effect again! I tested this with the 1.5 Version of the Witcher. I used real potions to get a high toxicity and not failed potions. I just think that it should be stated on the page of altered metabolism that this is a useful and working talent! The sentence "But there is a good chance that this effect is only active while Geralt is poisoned making this talent rather dubious." should be deleted. It worked for me as described above and i was not poisoned! If you have a hard fight and drink a lot of potions you can easily get a toxicity of 50-60. At this toxicity level there are not many negative effects from the toxicity itself (at least for me), but with this talent you have a LOT of positive effects. Especially the Immunity to Pain is great, because the Pain-Effect is one of the most annoying effects in the Witcher and there is no good protection against it. KedynX 19:50, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to point out, for the sake of latecomers to the series like me, that the patch notes for the Full Combat Rebalance mod mention something along the lines of "there's a lot of debate about toxicity effects in the community; the truth is something nobody expected: there are no negative effects of toxicity" (aside from the audio-video show and the vitality loss at high levels) So if KedynX is right and the boost comes from having a 51+ toxicity level, it's even better, because the light show is pretty much the only problem at that level. (I'm guessing the issue is a translation thing. It says "poison effects caused by potions" which sounds like toxicity; basically instead/as well as having potion overdose be distracting you, it's adding abilities with direct effects on combat. Rashkavar (talk) 23:06, June 8, 2015 (UTC)